The Witching Hour
by thenewkait
Summary: The Cullen's have outgrown Forks. When they move across the country to New York,Renesmee starts her first year of school. There she is noticed by the most popular girls in school. But these girls aren't always what they seem.
1. Moving

"But I don't want to go." I complained into my best friend Jacob's shoulder.

"I know yak don't, Nessie, but the neighbors are starting to talk. Just last month you looked 15 now you could easily pass for 17."

I sighed. One of the bad things about being a half-vampire, half-human was the freakish growth rate. It was something I had to deal with, though it did keep me out of school. This was another reason for me not wanting to move, as soon as we got to New York, I was starting school at Academy.

"Don't worry, Nessie, they'll love you there." Dad said.

It really sucked sometimes when your dad can hear every thought you have.

"How long till we get there?" I asked. After a day in the car, I felt like we would never get there.

"Not long. Maybe 30 minutes, an hour at the most." Mom replied, staring at the copy of _Wuthering Heights _in front of her.

I turned to look out the window. We were surrounded by Cullen cars on every side. With ours in the middle, which isn't very surprising, my family is to overprotective of me. But I have come to live with it. In the car next to was my Uncle Emmett in his Jeep. He was singing along to whatever newest CD Rose had got him. He turned when he felt my gaze. I stuck my tongue out at him, to which he responded with one of the many faces he always has as a comeback. I laughed.

"Will you two ever act your age?" Mom sighed; she was always telling me and Emmett to grow up

Dad laughed, "Come on Bells. You know Emmett. And Nessie is his favorite niece."

"Doesn't mean she has to act like him." Mom grumbled, knowing Emmett could her.

His booming laugh could be heard even to my hearing. Even though it's not as sharp as everyone else I still have extraordinary senses. I giggled. Jake rolled his eyes.

Even though I have known him for the eight years of my life, he still barely understands vampires. But it was his decision to move here with the rest of my family. And I couldn't stand to be separated from him. He was my best friend. And it was just too painful for him to still live in La push if we moved to New York. My Jacob. That's all he has ever been to me.

"We're here." Dad called pulling into the apartment building.

"We're all going to stay here?" I asked stepping out of the car.

"Carlisle, bought the whole building." My favorite Aunt Alice said appearing out of nowhere at my side.

"Really?!" I asked shocked. I knew we had money but enough to buy a whole building!?! Alice's tinkling laugh answered my question.

"Yes and you even get your very own apartment." My jaw literally hit the floor. As if to answer my silent question Dad came up.

"But our apartment is right down the hall. So no funny business little girl." He laughed ruffling my hair.

"So can I check it out?" I asked excitement momentarily taking over my home sickness. Everyone laughed.

"Come on. I'll take you." Alice said dragging me along. We ran up to the elevator, (an elevator, can you believe it!) and rode up to the seventh floor. Alice explained that everyone had their own floor, but mine and my parents was the only one that still had apartments left in it. Given that my apartment was actually three put together it still was techniqually my own place and that made me excited. When we got to my apartment Alice left me so I could explore on my own. I opened the door and was stunned. The place was huge but at the same times the perfect size for me. As I went from room to room I found the refrigerator stuffed with food and the bathroom overflowing with makeup. I guessed these were presents from Rosalie. I saved my room for last. I entered a room that had light blue ceiling with the darkest blue walls. I had hardwood floors that were red cherry. A single window occupied the space above a queen size bed that was the softest mattress I had ever slept on.

"Thank you, Grandma. It's perfect. " I said knowing that she could hear me even though Alice explained her floor was four below mine. I loved it so much. It was then that I discovered I was super tired. Being half-human made me sleep almost as much as Jacob, who slept more than anyone I had ever met. My usual sleep hours were 9 on a bad day, but most days I could easily put in 11. I wandered back into my living room and discovered that all of my bags had been delivered. On my biggest piece of luggage I found a note.

"Renesmee, we thought you might be tired so we decided to let you sleep. There is a pizza in your oven, some famous New York style. See you tomorrow for your first day of school. Love Mom. P.S. Alice would be hurt for me telling you this but she went overboard, again, on your closet. I would just leave it till tomorrow."

I knew she'd do that. Alice treated me like a guinea pig and bought me all types of weird clothes. I didn't like being her personal Barbie but it made, but it made her happy and I liked to keep my family happy. So I went to grab the pizza out of the kitchen. I pulled out my mom's old holey pj's and carried my load to my room. When I drifted off to sleep, I had my first dream about the witches.


	2. Uniforms

"Honey, time to wake up." My mom shook my shoulder lightly.

"Ughhhhhhh…." I moaned pulling the covers over my head and rolling back into a ball.

"You better get up, "my Mom laughed, "or I'll go and get Emmett."

"I'm up. I'm up." I said jumping out of bed. Dad's laugh could be heard coming from the kitchen. I ran to him and gave him a hug. "Help, Daddy, Mo m said she get Uncle Emmett on me." I said between laughs.

Dad laughed and held up the spatula in his hand. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Mom joined us in laughter as Emmett ran into the kitchen and picked me up.

"I'm awake. Let me go!" I screamed in between giggles as he spun me around the kitchen. As we all dissolved into giggles, I inhaled deeply. "Mmmmmhhhh. Pancakes!" We all laughed again.

"Yes, I made your favorite. Chocolate Chip with Peanut Butter." Dad said stacking six pancakes on to a plate for me.

I went and sat down at the table. Emmett excused himself to go get ready and my parents sat down. A beautifully wrapped box sat between them.

"What is it?" I asked, ripping the paper off of it and pulling out a plaid skirt. My parents laughed.

"It's your uniform, silly." Mom told me, in between her laughter.

"I don't see how this is funny." Announced Alice as she came in the front door, she looked stunning, of course, in her uniform. The white shirt under a blue sweater went perfectly with her black hair and plaid skirt. Mine would probably look frumpy compared to hers. "I hate the whole dress code idea. Whatever happened to free expression?" I even had to laugh to this.

"We need to leave in an hour Nessie. Make sure your ready by then." My dad said getting up from the table and taking my dishes. Everyone then left to give me time to get ready. I showered and got dressed. My uniform was also altered. It fit me almost perfectly. I had to remember to thank Alice. I started to search through the mounds of makeup but became easily confused.

"Rosalie." I called and she was up before I could even finish her name.

"What is it, sweetie? What's wrong?" she said panicky Other than my parents, I think Rose worried the most. She saw the piles of makeup around me and slowly the worried look passed.

"I need your help. Where did you get all this make up?" I asked. She laughed then helped me put on just enough make up to make my brown eyes sparkle. She then helped me pin up my bronze curls. "Thanks Rose. I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled giving her a hug.

"Anytime, sweetie. Now we need to get downstairs before your dad bites both of our heads off." We laughed as we went to the elevator. When we got off my dad looked sharply at Rosalie, "Not funny." He said which caused both of us to burst into a new round of giggles.

"We need to be going." Said Jake stepping in from outside. He looked very handsome in his uniform of khaki pants and a white shirt under a black blazer. His red tie was lying lumpy in his chest. As I was string I noticed the way the shirt rippled against his muscles. The way the khaki's looked against his dark skin. What was I saying Jacob was my best friend? I had never noticed anything about him like that.

We decided to ride, me, Mom, Dad, Jasper, and Alice in the Volvo. Jake would be taking his Rabbit that had arrived sometime last week. Rose and Emmett would be driving his Jeep. It took us 30 minutes to get to school. As we all piled in the Volvo I started to feel extremely nervous. I didn't want to start school. I didn't want to be judged as the new girl. What if they didn't like me? I started to chew on my lip. Suddenly, I felt much better. I looked over, "Thanks Jasper."

He smiled. Even though Jasper was the quietest one of us, he was a great comfort to have around. He was my favorite teacher growing up. He taught me History and since he was actually there for most of what he taught it made it so much more interesting.

Alice looked over."It'll be ok, honey." I touched her hand and used my gift to show her what was wrong. You know how they say a picture is worth a thousand words, I think I understand that more than anyone else. I showed Alice Forks. I showed her Grandpa Charlie, and the old house. I showed her the wolf pack and the forest. In every picture you could see the home-sickness I felt. She squeezed my hand and let go. "I know you miss it. We all miss Forks. But it's part of being in this family. As long as we are together, we can still have good times." She smiled and Mom turned around.

"Ok so we need to go over the story again."

"But, Mom, we have gone over this like 100 times. Do we have to?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen go over the story."

"Fine. I and Alice are sophomores. You, Dad, I mean Edward, and Jasper and Rose are juniors. Emmett and Jake are seniors. We have all been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Hale. Edward and I are brother and sister our parents were killed in a car wreck. Jasper and Rosalie are twins they are Carlisle's brother's children. He died in the war. Emmett, Alice, Jake, and Bella are all just orphans. Edward and I have lived with them since five years ago. Everyone else has been there since they were very young." I recited perfectly from memory. They had me recite this every day since we left Forks.

"Very good, sweetie." Mom beamed at me.

"We're here." Dad announced as we pulled up. That's when I first spotted them. They radiated power and no one was walking around them up the stairs. As I stared the one leading the group turned and looked at me.


End file.
